January 10, 2027
by Jesse Barrow
Summary: When Jesse finds out that Zack is coming back, When Kimi expresses her feeling with Jesse, When Kimi and Tommy break up, All in 2 1/2 hours. This is a prequel to when Zack comes back, by Celrock. Zack is owned by Celrock, also Starr is owned by Lilnate 13. Kind of serves as a pilot for High School Rugrats


**Jesse: Well I'm still alive, but this is a prequel to when Zack comes back.**

**Other Jesse: Well let's start it!**

**Jesse: I want everyone thank Celrock for here great stories on Fanfiction and letting me use Zack and Celeste.**

**Jesse: Also Starr is owned by Lilnate13**

* * *

Jesse woke up to see is alarm clock saying "4:42 A.M. Wednesday January 10, 2027"

"I wake up early" Jesse saying as he got out of bed. He made sure he didn't wake up his 11-year old sister. He took a shower, had breakfast and went out of the house about 6:00 in the morning; he got on his bike and was pedaling down the street. He knew he could start taking driving school in about a year. As he was going down the sidewalk he heard his iPhone 14 go off. He stopped his bicycle in front of "Tom's Auto Repair" he picked up the phone to see it was Zack he picked it up immediately. "Hi Zack!" Jesse said.

Zack, in Wheeling, West Virginia said "Hi, Jesse, I got some good news!"

"What?" Jesse said back.

"I'm coming back to Yucaipa, California!" Zack said.

"Wow!" Jesse said. Then there was a long break of silence.

"Well bye!" Zack said hanging up.

Jesse hoped back on his bicycle and pedaled down the street to where he needed to cross the street. There was a highway intersection right in front of him, it's where CA 153 junctions with I-5. So he crossed the street to a big truck almost ran into him, he just had enough time to get across, but unfortunately, he slammed into the door of the Java Lava. Kimi who worked there looked up to see it was Jesse.

"Uhh…sorry Kimi" Jesse said.

"It's fine" Kimi replied back. "I'm going to school right now, do you want to follow me?" Kimi added.

"Yeah that's fine" Jesse replied back to Kimi's question. They both hoped on their bicycles. Somewhere along the way Jesse said "Hey Kimi"

"What?" Kimi asked back, "Since I came back in 9th grade, I had kind of a crush on you" Jesse said.

"Well, I don't know if Tommy will like, but Jesse, I kind of like you too" Kimi replied.

"Also Zack is coming back" Jesse added.

"He is?!" Kimi said back. "That's awesome! We haven't seen him since we were in 5th grade!" Kimi also said. By then they were almost at their High School.

They park the bikes at the bike rack and walk to the front steps to be greeted by Starr Pickles. "School starts in 5 minutes" she said.

"Oh okay" Jesse replied, now feeling weird and sick because he is afraid the Tommy is going to really hurt him really bad. But Kimi kisses him on the cheek, and Jesse blushes. Then shortly after that Tommy and Dil came on skateboards.

Tommy coming up to Kimi asking what's up, "Well Tommy, I just don't what to say, but I really…" Kimi paused. Knowing that Tommy would try to kill her and Jesse. But she finishes it "I really don't like you as a boyfriend anymore, I would really like to stay out of the dating until the end of 10th grade. Also I had *** with Zack before when I said I went to Japan" Tommy was just freaked out just went inside the building, with Starr and Dil. This had been a few days after Jesse had caught Tommy and Kimi on his camera and showed it to his friends. Well shortly after that, Phil and Lil got there and saw Kimi and Jesse kiss.

Phil just put a thumb down sign, while Lil loved it and said, "You're a great couple!" Letting know Chuckie know about, who also had just got there too. When Chuckie walked across the corner of the building.

"What the hec… Jesse and my sister kissing!" Chuckie yelled, leaving Lil to notice the situation. That's when Jesse and Kimi released their lips, and Jesse started to blush.

"Opps, I didn't know you guys were here" Jesse said. Jesse and Kimi got up to go to their classes, as they knew it, they had the first 2 classes together, one of them with Lil too. As they headed off to Langue Arts, they told the whole gang about Zack coming back during lunch. Everyone was pretty happy, and that truck that almost ran over Jesse delivered its load to Advanced Auto Parts.

* * *

**Jesse: Well that all I have for this, it's a one-chapter story.**

**Word Count! 788 words!**


End file.
